


Neil Doesn't Swing

by BeautyHomerPigeon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Neil Josten, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oblivious Neil Josten, Past Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Praise Kink, Sadism, Voyeurism, getting turned on by the guy who you always say you hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyHomerPigeon/pseuds/BeautyHomerPigeon
Summary: During Andrew and Kevins shoot out in 'The Kings Men'Or Neil gets hard watching Andrew play exy and Kevin notices
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first like 660 ish words are almost directly from Nora Sakavic 'The Kings Men'

A flash of orange in his peripheral vision was enough to distract Neil from Kevin and Neil stared as Andrew set his helmet on the home bench. Andrew had to notice the attention but he focused on tightening his gloves, he wasn't going to volunteer an explanation so Neil asked “you're gonna play with him”. 

“Someone needs to keep an eye on that idiot,” Andrew said as he yanked the last strap into place, strapped his helmet on and headed for the door. He didn't bother to knock a warning before throwing open the court door but Kevin was facing the door and stumbled to a stop at the sight of him. He shot a quick look at Neil's face guard and the distance between them made it impossible to see his expression but could guess there was something accusing in it. He shook his head and gave an exaggerated shrug trying to convey his innocence, and Andrew slammed the door behind him and heated for goal. Kevin Shepherd balls back to the first fourth line Andrew made an expansive gesture at whatever Kevin said to him and slung his racket carelessly against his shoulder. He refused to budge even when Kevin signaled reddieness. 

Kevin stood with his racket back for a few seconds longer then gave up and fired a shot. Andrew didn't so much as twitch as the ball shot right past his helmet the goal lit up red. Kevin took another shot, and another then grew impatient and aimed toward Andrew himself it cracked off Andrews helmet and he finally shifted into a ready position. The next time Kevin fired at goal and Andrew fried straight back at him Kevin caught it but had to retreat to hold onto it. As soon as he had his footing he aimed at the goal. Andrew poped that one right at Kevin's knees and Kevin stepped out of the way just in time they went back and forth for a while before Kevin scored aging. Kevin scored twice in quick succession but Andrew deflected the shot after that with an impossible twist of his racket. It escalated from there in speed. This wasn't a practice anymore, it was a fight.

Andrew was trying to cut Kevin off with a pass and Kevin was daring Andrew to keep up somehow. Exy had been a raw point between them since they met and it was the critical part of their friendship Andrew refused to acknowledge and Kevin couldn't fix. A dream Andrew wouldn't believe in and Kevin couldn't give up on. This was a shoot out years in the making. And Neil could barely breathe as he watched them struggle. Neil shifted in his seat and came to the realization that he was hard. He had gotten hard watching Andrew and Kevin play Exy. Watching them fight in a battle for dominance on the court. He could see their tempers starting to flare in the little things. A jerk of Kevin's racquet here and there and the increasing viciousness of Andrews deflection.

It was inevitable that Kevin would win. Even left handed Kevin put too much of himself into practices to lose to Andrew here. Andrew had all the raw talent to be a champion but none of the finesse. He couldn't beat Kevin with sheer force alone. When Kevin landed five shots in a row he dropped his racquet and stomped toward the goal. Neil watched transfixed as Andrew put his racket to his shoulder and watched him come. Neil expected Kevin to start yelling. Instead Kevin caught the grill ove Andrews helmet and slammed him back against the goal wall. Neil flinched at starting for the door knowing it would be too late to stop Andrew from gutting kevin but needing to try halfway there he stopped because Andrew had not moved his fist was at his side in an aborted punch and he hadn't even thrown kevin off of him. 

When Neil realized he didn't have to interfere he watched them through the plexiglass. Seeing Kevin pressed up against Andrew was doing certain things to him he once again noticed the hardness in his jeans and flushed when he saw Kevin turn Andrews head to face Neil. Neil felt like he could see Andrews eyes from where he stood but he knew he couldn't. Kevin continued snarling in his face and finally let go of Andrews face guard letting his head slowly turn to look back up at Kevin. Kevin was still pressed up against Andrews from when Neil went to sit back down but before he could Kevin motioned at him to come onto the court. Neil discreetly adjusted himself before unlocking the plexi glass door and stepping onto the court . He made his way over to where Kevin and Andrew were standing in the goal hands in his pockets. Kevin and Andrew pulled off their gloves and Neil approved them.

“Can I play?” Neil asked as he stopped in front of them, he didn't know why else Kevin would have called him on the court if not to play so he stood and waited for Kevins answer. His arms were almost healed and he was almost able to hold a racket without pain though banging on the plexiglass earlier had not helped. Kevin pulled his helmet off revealing his flushed face.

“Your hands aren't healed enough to play yet, I want you to be tiptop shape in our match against the ravens and I don't want you blowing your arms out against Andrew agin.” Andrew removed his helmet and lazily looked up at Neil. Neil looked between the two then back at Kevin.

“So what do you want?” Neil honestly was confused at this point. Kevins only talking points were Exy and the Moriyams but Neil didn't think he'd talked about the Moriyams on the court. Kevin moved closer to Neil and leaned into his ear. Neil could feel Kevins hot breath against his ear and couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. Neil was very confused at this turn of events and his face flushed as Kevin spoke.

“I think that you might have something to tell Andrew and I”. Kevin pressed his knee between Neil's legs and Neil stepped back face flushed red but backed right into Andrew who wrapped his arm around his chest effectively trapping him. Andrew kept his arms loose so that if Neil really wanted to he could break free, Neil did not want to. Kevin stepped into his space again Neil barely noticed Kevin too overwhelmed with the way Andrews body felt pressed fully against his own. Neil pressed further into Andrew and could feel Andrews own hardness pressing against his thigh. Neil was now impossible hard in his jeans but was careful not to move against Andrew as he wasn't sure where the no touching rule stood. Kevin leaned into his space again but the voice that spoke was Andrews.

“Yes or no Neil.” Neil thought he might blackout hearing those words made his heart beat out of his chest.

“Yes” he whispered as Kevin leaned in fully and started kissing up Neil's neck, Andrew always joked about Neil neck kink but it went two ways and Neil bit his lip to keep from moaning as Kevin sucked a hickey on his collarbone. He almost flinched back into Andrew as he felt Andrews hands roam up under his shirt but quickly put his hands into his jeans pockets to keep him from reaching out. Andrew's own hands followed Neils into his pockets and pulled them out. Kevin stepped back and watched as Andrew turned Neil around and held his hands in front of him. Andrew placed them on his chest and looked at Neil.

“Anywhere but here” Andrew placed one of his hands onto his back pocket. Neil had permission to touch almost any part of Andrew. Neil whispered out and small “okay” Before leaning in and kissing Andrew. Neil let his hands roam over Andrew feeling the hard muscles of his stomach and his arms, he pressed himself into Andrew and they both let out a gasp as their hardnesses pressed together. Neil kissed down the side of Andrews neck and Andrew let him his arms coming around Neils shoulder and squeezing when Neil pressed a bruising kiss against the shell of his ear. Andrew let out a soft moan and Neil looked up at him again. Andrew's face was flushed but the boarded expression reminded Neil could see through it though, the way Andrew pupils were blown wide and the rapid rise and fall of his chest under Neils hands. Neil pressed another kiss against his mouth and pushed his hips into Andrews again groaning at the contact. 

Neil had almost forgotten about Kevin, but he definitely remembered when he felt Kevins hard cock pressed against his ass. Neil let out a moan into Andrew's mouth as Kevin's large hands came up to palm him through his jeans. Neil moved against Kevins hand and so did Andrew, both of their hips viving for the attention of Kevin's hand. Andrew gently bit Neils lip and Neil refocused on kissing Andrew which was hard to do when Kevins hands were traveling under his shirt to play with the waistline of his boxers. Kevin pulled Neil back from Andrew for a moment to pull his shirt off and toss it to the court floor. Andrew leaned in and let his lips travel around Neils chest as Kevins lips pressed against his neck leaving marks on any open piece of neck he could find. Andrew found one of Neils nipples with his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. Neil let out a breath moan and twined his fingers into Andrew's hair for support as he ground back into Kevins hardness. Kevin let out a low groan and worked on undoing the top button of neils jeans. Neil cherished the sound of Kevin's breathy voice and pushed back again, Kevin's hands grabbed Neils hips and roughs pulled him onto his cock, Neil moaned and Kevin roughly ground his clothed cock against Neil’s ass, a task made more difficult by the exy gear Andrew and Kevin both still had on. Neil dragged his tongue against Andrew's lower lip asking for entrance and Andrew obliged. Neil was pulled back again as Kevin roughly pulled his jeans down Neil focused on Andrew's neck agin. Neil licked a strip from Andrew's collarbone to ear and Andrew let out a moan before quickly biting his lower lip. Neil desperately wanted to hear the noise again and licked another stripe up Andrew's neck. “Your neck kink is really not attractive” Neil smiled into his neck and pushed his leg forward between Andrews and rubbed against the hardness he found.

“Your dick says otherwise Drew” Andrew let Neil kiss against his throat lip caught between his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Kevin reached out a hand and traced Andrews lips , Andrew let his tongue dart out and licked Kevin's finger and slowly sucked it into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Kevin as he swirled his tongue around.  
“Fuck” Kevin said as he watched Andrew suck on his finger swirling his tounge around the tip, Kevin wondered what it would feel like to have that skillful mouth around his dick agin and moaned rutting up into Neils ass agin. Neil looked up to see what was making Day grind against him like that and stared at Andrew lips wrapped around Kevin's finger. Neil remembered when Andrew had given him his first blowjob in the shower and could see what Day was so worked up, Andrew had a good mouth. Neil winned and ground himself against Andrews cock and pressed his ass back to rub against Kevin's dick. 

“Can I blow you” the question was out of Neils mouth before he could even think about it and Andrew let go of Kevin's finger a string of saliva connecting him and Neil watched and it brake and Andrew’s saliva dripped onto his face, Neil darted a tongue out and licked Andrews spit from around his mouth Andrew watched for a moment then grabbed Neil by his hair pulling his head roughly up. Neil moaned at the rough handling and Andrew froze hand in Neil's hair. Kevin also stilled against his back and made eye contact with Andrew quirking his eyebrows. Andrew looked back down at Neils flushed face. Neil looked into Andrews eyes silently hoping Andrew would pull on it agin. Andrew pulled again, wrenching Neils head back and Neil moaned louder. Neil didn't not realize pain was such a turn on but he felt his cock twitch in his boxers at Andrews unforgiving grip.  
Kevin spoke up behind him “Of course you're a pain slut Josten” Neil flushed at the taunt but he could feel his dick twitch at the name.  
“Are you sure Neil.” Andrew pulled his head back toward him and Neil whimpered.

“Yes, yes, i've wanted to since the shower, I want you,” Neil almost said please but stopped short and reached to grab onto Andrews shirt.  
“Get on your knees” Neil had never done anything as fast in his life. His knees hit the turf he dropped to his ass, legs spread, his hard on was on full display under his boxers and there was a wet spot where precum had gathered.Andrew threaded his fingers through Neil's hair again pulling his head this way and that.  
“Harder” Neil looked up at Andrew, Andrew obliged and wrenched Neil's head back painfully. Neil whined and tried to touch his aching cock with his hands while Andrew yanked on his hair but Andrew kicked his hands away with his cleats. 

“Don't touch yourself.” Neil sat on his hand glaring at Andrew and Kevin but quickly changed expressions as Andrew let his kelt rest against Neils hard dick. Neils hips involuntarily rutted up against his shoe and he let out a strained moaned. Kevin chuckled above him. And took Neil by the hair replacing Andrews hand and craned Neil's head back again so he was looking at Kevin as he shamelessly ground up against Andrews dirty klet letting out breathy moans.

“ For someone who doesn't swing you sure are a slut.” Neil moaned and Andrew pressed harder against his dick. Neil was discovering a lot about himself, Kevin's words had him keening and the fact that they were both fully dressed in their uniforms while he was half naked moaning in the middle of the fox hole court was really turning him on. “Are you really gonna get yourself on Andrews shoe just because you want to suck us off that bad, Andrew should have told me you were into this, I would have found more work for you to do after practice.”  
“If I had known sooner I would have told you,” Andrew rubbed his foot into Neil crotch and Kevin got to his knees behind Neil letting Neils head fall back against his chest and Kevin's dick pressed against his ass. Every thrust of Neils hips subsequently ground him down onto Kevin's cock and Neil doubled his efforts thrusting up into Andrews shoe and then back into Kevin's dick. 

“We saw you palming yourself as you watched up play, you didn't even care if we saw you, or who saw you for a matter of fact.” Kevin dragged his hands up Neil's chest and rolled his nipples between his fingers. “Or did that turn you on even more, the thought of someone walking in on you getting off. Does it turn you on now. Thinking that someone could walk in on us at any moment, we did leave the door unlocked. And then they'd see how much of a needy little slut you are, begging to suck our cocks.” Neil groaned out again. “Or that we're gonna leave you covered in cum right where our team will be practicing tomorrow, I wonder what they'd do if they saw you begging like this.” Neil ground up harder against Andrews shoe who was looking down at him with the same boarded expression on his face but Neil could see his cock straining through his uniform and desperately wanted to know what it tasted like.

“Fuck Kevin im so close Im so-” suddenly Andrew removed his shoe and smiled down at Neil who was now desperately clawing at the turf underneath him.

“Not yet, you still haven't sucked me off,” Neil didn't need to be told twice, he shakily crawled off of Kevin's lap, Andrew walked backward arms open making Neil crawl after him. Kevin stood up and walked beside Neil as he crawled to Andrew. Andrew stopped when his back hit the goal and Neil followed.

“You really are a needy slut,” Kevin stopped Neil crawling long enough to pull his boxers off revealing his bare ass and cock to them. Neil's dick was angry red against his skin and precum leaked heavily from the tip dripping against the court floor as he crawled the rest of the way to Andrew who was leaning aginst the goal post like this was the most boring thing to happen. Neil grasped desperately at Andrews pants and after struggling for a while managed to pull them down enough to release Andrews dick. Neil could have stared at it all day, the only time Neil had seen Andrews dick was a glimpse when he was jerking off in the shower. Andrew may look bored but his dick told a different story, Neil stuck his tongue out and licked around the tip swirling his tongue around the head of Andrew cock. Andrew moaned and threaded his hand through Neil's hair. Neil wrapped his lips around the head and tried to suck down as far as he could, Andrew wasn't small by any means which was at odds with his small stature but Neil definitely wasn't complaining. Neil got almost halfway down before Andrews hips jerked and his cock was forced most of the way down Neils throat. Neil gagged and spit dripped down his chin as Andrew frantically pulled Neil off his dick  
Neil interrupted Andrew before he could even say a word, “Do it again Drew.” Andrew raised his eyebrows and looked back at Kevin. 

Kevin spat into his hand and pulled out his own dick wrapping a hand around himself, Andrew watched as Kevin slowly jerked himself off behind Neils head and stood for a moment watching. Andrew looked back down at Neil and roughly grabbed Neil's hair again pulling back to his dick. Neil let his mouth open and tried to relax his throat as Andrew shoved him down on his cock. Neil choked and Andrew held his head down, Neil felt high as he couldn't get air into his lungs. Neil buried his nose into Andrews pubes and moaned louder around Andrew cock. Andrew roughly held his down for a moment then pulled him completely off again, spit and tears dripped down Neils face onto his chest and his now limp dick. Neil looked up at Andrew.

“Holy fuck, did he just cum” Kevin looked over Andrew at Neil and started down at Neil who looked fucked out. He was covered in spit with tears running down his face. Cum had shot all the way up to his chin and his chest rose quickly up and down as he looked up at both Andrew and Keven. “Fuck Neil, come here.” Kevin grabbed Neil by the hair leading his head over to his own dick. Kevin's dick was wider than Andrews though not much longer. Neil liked the pull in his jaw as Kevin roughly used his mouth for a few minutes. Neil felt his hair being pulled into a different direction and his mouth found Andrew's dick again, Andrew wasted no time fucking into Neil's mouth and Neil felt his dick begin to grow hard again as he passed between the two like a toy. Neil reached a hand up to wrap around Kevins dick while his mouth was around Andrews and tried to pump in time with the thrust of Andrew's hips. Kevin grabbed his hair and pulled Neil back to his dick Neil let his left hand circle around Andrew dick and Jerked them off at the same time. Neil used his tongue to trace around Kevin's balls and licked a stripe from the base of Kevin's dick to the tip swirling his tongue around his slit. Neil mirrored the move with his hand on Andrews cock and he heard Andrews muffled moans. Kevin forced himself down Neils throat and Neil was once again at full hardness begging to be touched. 

Andrew groaned and Neil pulled off Kevin's dick long enough to wrap his mouth around Andrew and swallow him to the base just as Andrew came down Neil's throat. Neil stayed until Andrew forcefully pulled him off. He tried his best to swallow but some of Andrew's cum leaked from his mouth and joined the spit and his own drying cum along his chest. Neil dragged his fingers through the mess and shoved them into his mouth trying to clean all of Andrew's and his own cum off himself. Andrew slid down the goal and sat next to Neil. He cradled Neil's face in his hands and he joined them in a messy kiss. Andrew could taste himself on Neils tongue and groaned. Kevin stood over them pumping his dick over the two as they kissed. Andrews ran a hand through the mess of spit and cum on Neils chest and used it as lube as he hand wrapped around Neils cock. Neil wined into Andrews mouth at the slick slide of Andrews hand around his dick. A hand in his hair pulled Neils head back roughly and cum splattered across his face as Kevin came with a grunt. Kevin's cum dripped down Neil's cheek and Kevin gathered as much as he could with his finger and shoved it into Neil's mouth. Neil moaned and desperately cleaned off Kevin's finger as Andrew's hand continued pumping his dick.

“You really are a cum slut, look at you, all fucked out. You're practically begging to cum again like the greedy little slut you are.” Neil looked up at him, eyes pleading.  
“I am I am a cum slut, fuck Drew can I cum, Im so close, so good '' Neil was babbling and Kevin reached over to grab Neils boxers that were still wet with precum and shoved them in Neil's mouth. Neil moaned around them. Kevin pulled his head back and wrapped a hand around his throat. Neil moaned again as Andrew's lips found his nipples. Andrew's hand sped up and Kevin tightened his grip around Neil's throat, Neil gagged around the boxers in his mouth but counted moaning as he grew close to cumming.  
“Look we have to gag you just to keep you quiet, I bet you like it though, gaged like a little slut. Next time Ill gag you with Andrew cock as I fuck you.” Neils eyes darted to Andrews in a silent question as he jerked up into his spit slicked hand. Andrew looked up at Neil and Neil looked down at him. Tears streaming down his checks Kevins hand tightened and Neil pressed into it harder. 

“Cum for us Neil.” Neils back arched and his vision spotted as he came. He moaned against boxers in his month muffing his screaming as spurts of cum landed on his face and chest. Neil laid back against the court floor painting truly fucked out. Kevin removed his hand and gently combed through Neils sweat slicked hair. Andrew leaned over Neil and dragged his tongue over Neils worn cock, Neil wined pitiful and Andrew moved up his body licking the cum from his chest. When he reached back up to Neil they kissed and Andrew let Neils cum into his mouth Neil moaned into the kiss and his cum dripped from in between their lips.  
“Andrews just as much of a cum slut as you Neil it seems.” Neil laughed and Andrew looked up.  
“If you ever call me that again I'll gut you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this writen and though the teams reaction would be funny

Andrew ended up carrying Neil to the showers and they washed off together though Neil had to grab onto Andrew more than once to keep from falling on his shaky legs. Kevin cleaned up the court and brough Neil one of his hoodies so he didn't have to put on his old shirt and Andrew leaned him a pair of sweatpants. Neil carefully changed and they all headed back to fox tower in comfortable silence and Neil drifted to sleep in the car.

Neil woke up in his own bed but didn't remember getting there, he sat up and everything that happened the night before came rushing back to him. Neil flushed at the memory and slowly got out of bed to make his way into the bathroom. He walked past Matt on his way to the bathroom. 

“What the hell happened to you? Get mauled by a bear.” Matt shot a questioning look at him and Neil ignored him in favor of shutting the bathroom door. The minute he looked in the mirror he saw what Matt ment. He had hickeys covering his neck and a faint bruise where Kevins hands had wrapped around his neck.   
“Fuck” Neil wisperd to himself and go ready for the day. He changed out of Andrews and Kevins clothes and into his running clothes he deeply regretted not buying new clothes as he had zero turtle necks so the neck gaiter he used for practice would have to do.

At practice later that day he knew Nicky was gonna badger him so he tried his best to hide the bruises as he waited for Andrew to take him to practice. The first who he saw was Kevin who didn't have hickies anywhere but did have the obvious scratches made by Neils desperate clawing. Andrew however did have hickeys that he was not at all trying to hide. He looked bored as he approached Neil and Nicky and Aaron weren't far behind. Aaron walked past giving Neil the up and down and sneered at him looking between him and Andrew. 

Neil glared right back, Nicky looked like he had already asked Andrew what happened as he held his head down and avoided eye contact with Neil. The car ride to the stadium was silent and they all pulled out of the car. Neil did not however consider the upperclassmen's reaction. They were all already spread out against the couch and eyes landed first on Neil's neck, then Andrews which wasn't all that surprising but then Allison noticed Kevin's neck.

“You did not. Tell me you did not. I swear to god Dan you owe me 50$” Allison laughed as they all took their seats. Renne was trying very hard not to have a reaction but stared at Andrew eyebrows raised. Dan's mouth hung open as she looked between the three boys and Matt looked utterly confused but when he eyed Andrew and Kevin it clicked and Neil wished it hadn't. It didn't help matters when Andrew pulled him to the other couch and he was sat down between Kevin and Andrew. 

Allison was laughing at Matt and Dans reaction, Arron looked like he wanted to vomit. Nicky was surprisingly keeping quite Andrew and Kevin kept their faces blank. Neil was very uncomfortable with energy that was in the room but Andrew look over and pressed his thigh into Neils. Neil felt himself relax at the contact. Then Coach walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Im dyslexic and this is my first fan fic I hope you like it though. Im in the process of writing more so let me know what you want to see!


End file.
